Tess Larson
|last appearance = }} Tess Larson is a main character, portrayed by Emily Kinney. Tess is a paralegal and previously worked for the Innocence Project before joining the Conviction Integrity Unit (CIU). History As a child, Tess erroneously identified Matthew Tan as the murderer of her aunt, Sarah Rohn. Tess immediately identified Tan in a lineup. Due to being a minor, she did not testify in open court, but Tan was convicted, primarily due to her eyewitness testimony. After the murder, Tess had to take care of her mother, who due to grief "sort of disappeared". Tess attended law school with the goal of becoming a prosecutor. She was an editor-in-chief for the school's Law Review. She graduated summa cum laude, top of her class. Near the time she was suppose to take the bar exam, she heard about Tan's innocence. All she could think about during the exam was Tan, causing her not to answer a single question. Tess gave up on becoming a prosecutor, instead working as a paralegal to defend people. Tan was exonerated with DNA evidence after spending five years in prison. As a form of contrition, Tess has spent her adult life working to free wrongly convicted individuals. Before coming to the CIU, she worked for the Innocence Project. Throughout the Series Appearances Trivia Images Character Promo Images char promo 142677_0400 Tess.jpg char promo 144157_1130 Tess.jpg char promo 144157_1142 Tess.jpg char promo 144157_1170 Tess.jpg char promo 144157_1196 Tess.jpg char promo 144157_groupr1 CUI team.jpg Episode Promo Images 101 promo 142999_0685 McNally Maxine Tess.jpg 101 promo 142999_0705 McNally Maxine Tess.jpg 101 promo 143000_7394 Frankie Tess Hayes Sam.jpg 101 promo 143000_7549 Hayes Frankie Sam Tess.jpg 101 promo 143000_7584 Hayes Sam Tess.jpg 101 promo 143000_7660 Frankie Tess Hayes Sam.jpg 101 promo 143000_8069 CIU team.jpg 101 promo 143000_8188 Sam Tess.jpg 102 promo 144236_3799 Sam Tess Frankie.jpg 102 promo 144236_3905 Hayes Maxine Tess Sam.jpg 102 promo 144277_5481 Tess.jpg 102 promo 144277_5598 Tess.jpg 102 promo 144277_5644 Maxine Tess.jpg 102 promo 144277_5674 Tess.jpg 102 promo 144236_4506 Haper meets CIU.jpg 102 promo 144236_4599 Harper meets CIU.jpg 102 promo 144236_4603 Harper meets CIU.jpg 102 promo 144236_4574 Hayes Tess Sam.jpg 102 promo 144277_5293 CIU team.jpg 102 promo 144277_5306 CIU team.jpg 102 promo 144277_5350 CIU team.jpg 102 promo 144277_5374 Tess.jpg 102 promo 144277_5379 CIU team.jpg 104 promo 144476_0883 Hayes Maxine Frankie Tess.jpg 104 promo 144476_0916 Tess.jpg 104 promo 144476_1035 Hayes Maxine Frankie Tess.jpg 104 promo 144476_1062 Hayes Maxine Frankie Tess.jpg 105 promo 144730_1138 CIU team.jpg 105 promo 144730_1170 CIU team.jpg 105 promo 144730_1219 CIU team.jpg 105 promo 144730_1230 CIU team.jpg 105 promo 144730_1248 CIU team.jpg 105 promo 144730_1259 Tess.jpg 105 promo 144730_1273 Tess.jpg 105 promo 144730_1317 Sam Maxine Tess.jpg 106 promo 144834_1949 CIU team.jpg 106 promo 144834_2027 BTS Tess.jpg 106 promo 144834_2070 CIU team.jpg 106 promo 145027_2279 Tess.jpg 106 promo 145027_2344 Frankie Maxine Tess.jpg 106 promo 145027_8519 BTS Tess Hayes Frankie.jpg 106 promo 145027_8526 BTS Maxine Tess.jpg 106 promo 145027_8535 Frankie Maxine Tess.jpg 107 promo 144965 2367 CIU team.jpg 108 promo Tess.jpg 110 promo 145303 9674 Tess.jpg 110 promo 145303 9729 Tess Frankie.jpg 110 promo 145303 9767 Tess.jpg 110 promo 145303 9796 Tess Frankie.jpg 110 promo 145317 2662 Tess Maxine Sam Frankie.jpg 110 promo 145317 2670 CIU Team.jpg 110 promo 145317 7322 Tess.jpg 110 promo 145317 7339 Tess Maxine Sam.jpg 112 promo 145462 3925 Tess Frankie Maxine.jpg 112 promo 145462 3964 CIU Team.jpg 113 promo Tess Sam Hayes Frankie.jpg 113 promo Sam Tess Hayes Frankie.jpg 113 promo Tess Sam Frankie Hayes.jpg 113 promo Sam Tess Frankie Hayes.jpg 113 promo Hayes Tess Frankie.jpg 113 promo Tess Frankie Hayes.jpg 113 promo CIU Team.jpg 113 promo Hayes Frankie Sam Tess Maxine.jpg References es:Tess Thompson Category:Main characters